


We'll Make it Work

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: tropes [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “If I could, I would marry you.”“But you can’t.”





	We'll Make it Work

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: marriage of convenience.

“We’ll make this work.”

Lydia sighed and looked up at Isabelle, part of her amazed by her girlfriend’s continued optimism about the situation. Not everyone would be so calm about hearing that their parents decided to arrange a marriage between their girlfriend and brother for political gain. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because I love you,” Isabelle replied and Lydia felt her heart skip a beat. She leaned over and gave Lydia a soft kiss. 

Lydia cupped Isabelle’s face, gently caressing her cheek with her thumb. “And what if they want to marry you off?”

“They won’t,” Isabelle replied. “I lost value to any possible suitors years ago. Nobody wants their daughter tied to someone like me.”

Lydia frowned and pressed her lips to Isabelle’s. “If I could, I would marry you.”

“But you can’t.”

Lydia sighed and rested her forehead against Isabelle’s. “I know.” After a moment she lifted her head and pressed a kiss to Isabelle’s forehead. “I have to go meet your brother.” She stood up and made her way to the door, praying that this wouldn’t change anything between them.


End file.
